


Spidey Kiss

by AikoFanFan



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hugo and Varian are college students, let rapunzel Spider-Man kiss her mans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoFanFan/pseuds/AikoFanFan
Summary: This idea crashed into my mind last night while I was on discord with my Simp Server fam.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Spidey Kiss

“Rapunzel you’ve been rewinding the same part for the last hour and a half.” Varian comments from the couch. “Don’t you wanna I dunno. Finish the movie?”

“But this is the best part! A hero getting a kiss from the girl he’s always loved but she doesn’t know who he truly is. The boy she’s known for who knows how long but is hiding behind a mask.” Rapunzel sighs. “How romantic.”

“Yeah hanging upside down in an alley while it’s raining isn’t very romantic if you ask me.” Hugo, Varian’s boyfriend/roommate pipes up. 

“It is so, Hugo.” The blonde says and rewinds the part again. “Hey Varian do you mind if I borrow this?”

“Only if you promise to actually finish the whole thing. Sure.” The brunette snorts. 

“Sure can!” Rapunzel says before ejecting the movie out and putting it back in its case. 

“Uh oh. She’s got that glint in her eye.” Hugo says when Rapunzel stood up rather quickly from the floor. Varian looks up from his book and makes a face. 

“Also promise me you won’t break something.” He says nervously. 

“See you guys later! Good luck on your midterms!” Rapunzel says as she rushes out and closes the door behind her. 

“YOU DIDN’T PROMISE!” Varian yelps as Hugo laughs. 

~~~~~~~

“Raps I’m back. I brought lunch and“ Cassandra had just walked into their shared apartment and froze at the door. 

“Welcome back, Cass!” Rapunzel greets, hanging upside down from bedsheets tied to the ceiling fan with the tv on. 

“Raps what the heck are you doing?” Cassandra asks, using her foot to kick the door closed behind her. 

“Varian let me borrow this movie right and-“ Rapunzel explains as she slowly slides back down onto the floor. Cassandra took one glance at their tv and quickly understood what her friend was doing. 

“Yeah. A movie. With professionals.” She says. “If you wanna hang upside we can always go to the park.”

“Not just that, Cass.” Rapunzel added. “I wanna recreate this scene with Eugene!”

“You wanna spinderman kiss your boyfriend??” Cass snickers. 

“See you get it!” Rapunzel gushes. 

“Okay dork. But maybe you should do it at the park. On monkey bars and not  
the ceiling fan.” She playfully shoved her friend as she laughs. “But first lunch.”

~~~~~~~

“Be careful, Raps.”

“Cass I got it.”

“The bruises and scrapes all over your arms and face beg to differ.”

Rapunzel rolls her eyes before climbing back up and sitting on the edge once more before flipping upside down and holding on tight. 

“Oh I think I got it!” She said excitedly. Until she loses her grip again and falls off. “Ow...or not.”

“You wanna tell me just how you’re going to explain why you look like you got into a fight when Eugene comes home?” Cassandra asks while helping her friend up. 

“Um...I fell down the stairs?” Rapunzel says with a nervous grin and shrug of her shoulders. “I’ll think of something!”

“Or tell the truth.” Cass comments. 

“No way. I want it to be a surprise!” Rapunzel replied. 

~~~~~~

Once the sun started to set is when they called it a night and headed back. 

“There you two are. Did you have a night on the town without- What in good heavens happened to you?!” Eugene’s teasing tone quickly changed once he saw the state Rapunzel was in. Her brown hair a mess with wood chips stuck in it, bruises and scrapes covering her arms and face. 

“I um...well you see I was just.” Rapunzel stutters as she pulls wood chips out of her hair. “We were practicing with Hugo and Varian.”

“Practicing what? I thought they had midterms coming up.” Eugene says with an arched brow in confusing. 

“It was a study break?” Rapunzel more or less questions. She could tell he wasn’t buying it but was relieved when he lets it go. 

“You’re such a goofball. I hope you know that.” Cassandra says after Eugene went to get some bandaids. The only reply she got from her friend was flick to the nose. 

~~~~~~

A few days later Rapunzel and Eugene were at the park, just the two do them. 

“Oooh monkey bars!” Rapzunel squeals before running over to them. 

“Aren’t you a bit too big for those now?” Eugene asks as he walks over, watching her climb up with ease. 

“A little. Buuut they are good for something for someone like me.” She says with a grin. 

“And what’s that?” He asks before Rapunzel flips upside in front of him. Before he could ask anything else, she leaned in just enough to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Once they pull away, she giggles. She watches as the pieces come together in his mind. 

“Wait is this why you’ve been coming home looking like you got into a fight??” He chuckles. Her grin grows as she drops down, now landing on her feet and not her face. 

“Yes! And it was worth it.” She laughs in victory. 

“You dork.”

“Yes but I’m your dork, Mary Jane.”

“HEY!”

**Author's Note:**

> AWOOOGA


End file.
